


Cut Me Open

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Knife Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: So sorry people, I rated it PG but OBVIOUSLY it's gonna be NC-17!! Jeff Morgan has been involved in Dallas gang life as long as he can remember and since a few years he has been the Leader of the ´Family´ but his son, Jensen, never wanted anything to do with it. Jensen went to college far away from trouble but when he came back he found trouble living in his own house, trouble by the name of Jared.Jared is Jeff´s righthand man, a man who´s not afraid to kill or hurt. Jared´s an ex-marine who was dishonerably discharged and ended up with Jeff's gang. He had counted on staying with Jeff, on learning from him and maybe one day take his place, what he didn't count on was Jeff's sexy and stubborn son.*** Knife kink is VERY light people, no cutting or stuff like that.  also... kinda mafia-ish. no graphic violence only very graphic sex ;p





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I've messed with their ages, Jensen is YOUNGER than Jared but he's NOT a whiny bitch in this one :D
> 
> This story is based on a bunny that Angel sent me. She wanted Ganglife jensen and Jared

  
Author's notes: Merry Christmas.  


* * *

Angel2205 sent me This bunny:

 

Jared Padalecki is the leader of a dangerous and serious streetgang. (Like with motorcycles and stuff) The people are afraid of the man, he even killed people. But then Jensen Ackles appears. He is the nephew of the leader jeff Morgan .The archenemy gang. So Jensen doesnt really fit into the gang but he has no choice , jeff is his family. Jen meets jared ( I dont know if they meet alone and dont know about each other or if they meet first in a street fight between the gangs) either way, Jensen falls for Jared he cant help it.So he tries to get into his heart whats not exactly easy.But when he does, he discovers Jareds soft side, his sad past and his big heart. Jared never killed people for fun. he only tries to protect himself cause of Jeff who wants to see him dead and pays people to kill jared. so, they get together and they learn to love each other. both of them are trying to get away from their gangs but its not that easy. jeff starts hating jensen and he knows it would tear jared apart if jensen would die. so he tries... 

 

I believe in giving credit when it´s due so she totally inspired me to write this story, however.... I made some BIG changes to the plot.

I loved the idea of a gang thing but I mixed stuff around.

for one, Jensen is NOT into gangs and he is Jeff's son, not nephew... also, Jeff rocks and anyone who tries to dispute that will get kicked in the shins for even thinking evil of him ;p. Anyway, as you read the story you'll find out it differs quite a bit from the original bunny so if anyone wants to give the original a go, be my guest. Just wanted to give Angel props for giving me this idea :D, thanks hon :D.

I hope you enjoy it.... even though I kind of totally twisted and turned this bunny six ways 'til sunday ;p.

 

hugs* AA

 

 

*************************

 

Chapter 1:

 

 

“Will you put that goddamn knife down” Jeff Morgan's voice boomed through the room “you're making me fucking nervous, Jared”.

 

Hard hazel eyes lifted and an unimpressed smirk appeared on the young man's face “don't worry” he said “if I meant it for you, you'd know it” and he kept spinning the blade in his fingers.

 

“Why can't you just carry a gun like a normal person” Jeff commented and Jared snorted “they're too fucking messy” he claimed and slammed the tip of the knife into the wooden surface of the table “hey!” Jeff scolded and glared at Jared “right hand man or not... no damaging the property, the wife will get angry”.

 

Jared snorted and pulled the blade from the table “one of Dallas' most feared crime lords and he's whimpering in his boots for the wife” and Jeff chuckled darkly “well, she's more persuasive then you think, now, to the matters at hand” and he turned to the simpering man sitting next to Jared.

 

“I think” And Jeff stood from his chair “that I made it pretty fucking clear that I didn't want any drug dealers in my streets, didn't I, Jay?” he asked Jared nonchalantly and Jared nodded his head “that you did, boss” he said “think there even was a tutorial about it”.

 

The man scooted back in his seat as Jeff moved towards him “now.... what part of 'no dealers' did your drug hazed little brain not understand!” and with a smack of the back of his hand Jeff sent the man and chair to the ground, Jared kept his seat whether this was business as usual, and in the Morgan house it pretty much was.

 

“I... I'm sorry, Mr. Morgan” The man whimpered and scurried back on the floor “I was ordered... it wasn't my fault” Jeff shook his head “you picked my streets, so you're going to bare the consequences”.

 

Jeff eyes moved to Jared “Jay... take Mr. Amwells out the back and..... show him that we would appreciate it if he were to stay away from our streets”.

 

The young man got to his feet, raising himself to his full 6ft4 a deadly smirk on his face “it would be my pleasure” and he grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him to his feet, the muscles in his arms and chest stretching the fabric of his shirt.

 

Jeff watched as Jared ushered the begging man through the door and out the back, he found dealers despicable, he had no respect for them or for the people buying their product.

 

He was a strong man with a very strong will and he saw dealers and addicts as weak, too weak to life their life without the haze of drugs, too weak to take control of their own destiny.

 

Jeff had grown up on the streets of Dallas, surrounded by addict and junkies he had decided that he would never end up like that.

 

When he was 16 years old he had joined Robert Singers gang, the old man only had a couple of rules to live by and they were no drugs or dealers, no raping and watch your brothers backs.

 

Robert had died from a heart attack, probably not the most exciting way to go for one of the most feared men in Texas but Robert prides himself on keeping his end of the city safe for the people who lived there.

 

Like any gang there was always fighting but Robert had made sure that his men knew what they were doing, they had access to a gym and martial arts teachers and a firing range so most other gangs kept away from them because they knew that La Familia's, as they were lovingly/mockingly called, bite was worse than their bark.

 

Jeff had taken over from Robert when the man had passed away, he swore to the older man to keep up his legacy, to make Dallas safe for the people who had helped Robert when he was growing up, Jeff did not intend to disappoint.

 

Things had been strained lately though, there was a new player in town and apparently they hadn't gotten with the program yet.

 

The rivals kept putting dealers and pimps on The Family's streets so Jeff had a busy job making sure a message got sent with every dealer or pimp they caught, only the rivals didn't seem to get the message or they were just ignoring them.

 

His eyes were drawn to the door where Jared had disappeared through a couple of minutes ago.

 

Jared had joined their group a few years back, the 28 year old was an ex-marine, dishonorably discharged after one too many fights.

 

The young man had slipped into his ranks with a scary ease, Jared was quiet but when he had something to say he didn't back off until he was finished, the young man was hard and tenacious, went after what he wanted and got it every time, no exceptions.

 

Jared was also very handy to have around in a fight, the first time it came to blows with one of the other gangs Jeff had been afraid to get Jared involved, the boy was too quiet and didn't seem to be capable of harm.

 

Jeff quickly had to change his mind when he saw Jared run a eight inch blade into the guts of a man that was about to charge Mike, one of Jeff's close men.

 

From that day forward Jeff knew that the cold smirks and cool confidence weren't a trick on Jared's part, the hard looks on the younger man's face were obviously the result of a hard life, though Jared never talked about his life before he joined Jeff and his gang.

 

There was a knock on the door and Molly, the house keeper peeked her head in “Mr. Morgan?” she said with a smile “your son is back, sir”.

 

Jeff smiled brightly and got out of his chair “that is wonderful news indeed, Molly” he said “is he in the family room?” and the housekeeper nodded.

 

He moved through the hallway and entered the family room where a young man was standing near the window “Son” Jeff greeted the man and the person turned and smiled “dad” he said and walked over to the older man to give him a hug.

 

Jeff wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him close “it’s so good to have you home, Jensen” and he placed his hands on his son's shoulders to take a good look “you've grown even more” he said.

 

Jensen was about six feet tall, with light brown hair, freckles smattering his face and vibrant green eyes hidden by wire framed glasses “you look good”.

 

The young man smiled and patted his father’s back “so do you, dad” he said “the new wife is doing you good, I see” and a grin spread over Jeff's face.

 

When Jensen was 11 he had lost his mother to a car accident, the other driver had been three sheets to the wind and in a head on collision with Sarah, Jensen's mom, she had died on the way to the hospital leaving Jeff and Jensen to fend for themselves.

 

Molly had taken to care for Jensen when Jeff was busy with work so thankfully the boy hadn't missed a motherly influence in his life and then when Jensen was 16 Jeff had met Sam and it had been love at first sight.

 

Jensen was happy his dad found love again and he adored Sam to death, he couldn't think of a better woman for his father.

 

“How was graduation?” Jeff asked as he took a seat on the large leather sofa “tell me how your last year of college went... any hot guys”.

 

Jensen nearly choked and looked at his father “jeez, dad” he snorted “way to be fucking subtle” and he sat down on one of the chairs.

 

“Hey, watch your damn mouth” Jeff scolded friendly, since he had no right of speaking with all the filth his spilled on a daily base “now, tell me about school” Jensen had come out to his dad at 17, Sam had played a huge part in Jensen feeling at ease enough to let the world see who he really was.

 

He never thought his dad would be okay with it but Jeff's reaction had freaked Jensen out a bit, because Jeff hadn't freaked out at all, no Jeff had started bringing son's of his friends home to introduce them to Jensen.

 

“It was great, dad” Jensen said “I passed with flying colors and a large company in Los Angeles offered me a permanent job with them as their head architect” Jeff mumbled impressed “I told them I'd think about it, they gave me a year off to decide whether I want to join them or not... pretty good deal if you ask me”.

 

Jeff nodded his head “that it is, son” he agreed “but I look forward to spending some time with you” he smiled at his son “Sam's gonna be over the moon to have you back at the dinner table... she says Jared's too quiet”.

 

“Who's Jared?” Jensen asked as he raised his brow and Jeff smiled “oh, yeah... Jared showed up a couple of years ago and Sam took him in like a lost puppy” a soft chuckle “though Jared's more like a slumbering Doberman”.

 

Jensen raised his brow further “who is he?” he asked again and Jeff shook his head “He's... family” and Jensen's eyes widened in understanding, then his jaw clenched “you brought some gang murderer into our house? does Sam know?”.

 

Jeff nodded “she knows Jared works for me, she's cool with him living in the house, he has a room in the south wing” and he slapped his mouth shut when he understood his mistake.

 

“The south wing!?” Jensen exclaimed “gee, thanks dad” he said sarcastically “way to make me feel safe, putting a murderer in close vicinity to my bedroom”.

 

Jeff sighed “he's not a murderer, Jensen” he said and the young man raised a skeptic brow “name one man in the 'family' that hasn't committed a homicide”.

 

There was a long silence and Jensen snorted “exactly” he said and got to his feet “we never murder, Jensen” Jeff defended himself and his people “only out of self defense”.

 

Jensen shook his head “no, you go and look for people to piss off” Jensen said “that's provocation, dad... no wonder you all have the death of at least one person on your conscious... ask and you shall receive”.

 

“Don't be such a snob Jensen” Jeff said gently “Jared's not gonna kill you in your sleep” both men unaware of the movement by the door “thought I might be tempted”.

 

Jensen whipped his head towards the sound and froze in his place, his eyes hungrily taking in the tall man at the door.

 

The man was wearing tight jeans and a simple white shirt that was smudged with dirt, that wasn't what, caught Jensen's attention though, Jared's hair was disheveled and there was a little blood at the corner of his mouth and his knuckled were bruised and red.

 

“Everything go okay?” Jeff asked and Jared gave a curt nod “who's this” he asked and nodded towards Jensen “new cleaning lady?”

 

Jensen snorted “yeah, I can see what you mean... he looks very friendly covered in blood and all” and he sent his father a glare “just keep him away from me” just because Jared was undeniably pants-tightening-painfully hot didn't mean Jensen wanted to get involved in gang life.

 

“Jared, this is my son, Jensen... Jensen this is Jared Padalecki” Jeff introduced them “Jared is staying with us and he's perfectly good company”.

 

The youngest of the three looked scolding at his father “please, dad” he sneered “good company doesn't walk around looking like they just went a round with the Hulk or something”.

 

Jared chuckled darkly and moved closer to Jensen “you should see the Hulk” he teased gruffly “he looks even worse” and he moved into Jensen's personal space “I'd lock the bedroom door at night, if I were you”.

 

Jensen snorted once more “please” he sneered “as if I'm afraid of you” he smirked slightly “perks of being who I am... I can take care of myself” and he pushed past Jared “I'm gonna dump my stuff in my room, dad, I'll be down for dinner later”.

 

Hazel eyes watched Jensen disappear through the door and Jared turned back to Jeff “I thought the saying was 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' looks like he kept on rolling for miles when he hit the ground”.

 

Jeff chuckled and nodded his head “that's his mothers and Sam's influence” he said “Jensen doesn't really like gang-life, it's one of the reasons he left for Boston to go to school” he sighed “Jensen's a very smart kid and I didn't stop him because I want something better for him then spending the rest of his life fighting other gangs”.

 

Jared nodded his head “doesn't take away he's a snotty little bastard, thought” and Jeff chuckled “no it doesn't” he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Happy New Year :D  


* * *

Chapter 2:

 

 

Jensen placed his jeans in the closet and stepped back to sit down onto the bed, it was good to be home again, good to see his father and Sam, he loved the house he grew up in.

 

At school he had missed his home terribly, not the gang life his father was involved in, but his father and stepmother, he'd missed his friends and the warmth, he missed going out and wandering for hours knowing he'd always find his way back to the large house.

 

What he hadn't counted on was having to share the house with Jared, Jared had been a shock to find in his house looking like the criminal he most likely was.

 

Jared's appearance was brought back to the front of his mind and he cringed, the man had been dirty and his knuckles had been bruised and bloody but Jensen didn't think for one moment that any of the blood had been Jared's.

 

It was the only thing he hated about coming home, knowing that his dad played a large role in the Dallas crime world, still slightly surprised that a city like Dallas even had a crime world, but his dad and his friends were living proof of that.

 

Growing up in Dallas had been strange, nice but strange because there was always the feeling that anything could just blow up at any moment all that was needed was a gang member getting sick of Jeff running the show and shit would hit the fan.

 

Jeff had put Jensen on self defense training for exactly that reason, the only thing Jeff had been worried about was that his son would get hurt so he did everything in his power to make sure that Jensen would be able to take care of himself.

 

Jensen had taken to the martial arts quite quickly and both his sensei and his father had been impressed.

 

He'd only taken martial arts for a couple of years just to show his father that when push came to shove he'd be able to stand up for himself but he didn't enjoy it, Jensen wasn't a violent person and he would rather avoid confrontation that go search it out.

 

The decision to go away to school had been easy, no matter how much he loved Dallas the last thing he wanted was to become stuck in the same world his father was in.

 

Jensen didn't disrespect his father or judge him for doing what he was doing because Jeff was making sure that hundreds of people could live safely and without the influence of dealers and the likes of such but it wasn't the life he wanted for himself.

 

Both Jeff and Sam had supported him in his decision, his parents wanted the best for them and he'd been pleasantly surprised by his dad's cool reaction, but Jeff had a knack for surprising Jensen.

 

Jensen always thought that Jeff was the most unlikely 'mafia' type boss in the world because anyone who knew the man knew that Jeff was one of the most friendly people in the world, that is if you didn't cross him because then he'd get meaner than an annoyed rattler.

 

The very beginning Jeff had allowed Jensen to run with the gang, hoping that when Jeff would stop Jensen would pick up where his father left, but it became apparent that Jensen wasn't into that life.

 

Jeff had respected that and from then on had done everything he could to make sure his son could get into the school of his choosing.

 

Jensen admired that Jeff kept the streets safe from dealers and the likes but when he found out what it was that Jeff made his money with.... well to say he was less than pleased would have been the understatement of the year.

 

Guns, Jeff made his money dealing in guns and other weapons, it wasn't like he was selling them to little kids but Jensen couldn't help thinking about the fact that every time there was a shooting on the news there was a good chance that the gun used was one of Jeff's since he was the number one supplier in Dallas.

 

Jeff always said that guns didn't kill people, people killed people but Jensen thought that if said people didn't have guns then they would lose an opportunity because killing someone with a knife or bare hands was completely different.

 

With a gun you kept a distance, it was impersonal and to Jensen seemed like too easy for the killer, all he had to do was pull a trigger and the job would be done, he wouldn't have to feel and see the consequences, didn't feel the blood seeping over his hands and feel the life slipping away right before his eyes.

 

There was a knock on his door and his head shot up “Jensen!” Sam flew over to him and hugged him tightly “Oh, it's so good to have you home again baby!” she exclaimed as she kept hugging him close.

 

Jensen smiled and closed his eyes while he hugged her back “it's good to be home, missed you, mom” and he gently kissed her cheek as she pulled back with a big smile.

 

“You've gotten even more handsome since I seen you last” she said and hugged him again “oh, it's nice to have all my boys home”.

 

“How was your trip over?” She asked as she took his shirts from his suitcase and started arranging them in his closet “no turbulence, I hope?”

 

Jensen shook his head and smiled fondly as Sam started putting his clothes into his drawers “it was fine, mom” he said “the food on the plane was crap but nothing new about that” she chuckled and nodded “that's no lie” she agreed.

 

He'd known Sam long before she became his stepmother since she worked at the High School Jensen used to go to and he'd started calling her mom about a year into her marriage with his father.

 

Jensen didn't find it strange he called her mom or felt that he was disrespecting his biological mother, Sam took care of him and loved him like he was her son and he loved her like a mother, he considered himself lucky that both his mom's were awesome.

 

He realized he could have gotten it a lot worse than he had it with Sam, she was a breath of fresh air in the house hold and she didn't let Jeff or Jensen for that matter get away with shit.

 

“Your father told me that you already met Jared” Sam mentioned as she sat down next to him “and that you guys didn't really hit it off”.

 

Jensen scowled “Mom, he had dirt on his shirt and his knuckles were bloody, not a big guess as to his 'occupation' and you know I don't like that”.

 

Sam sighed softly and placed her hand on his knee “I know sweetheart” she said “but you should really give Jared a chance.... he's a good man and if you just get to know him and get past his defense then he's a really good friend to have around”.

 

“I don't need more friends, mom” He said “I have enough that aren’t involved in dad's 'family' and that's the way I'd like to keep it”.

 

Sam rubbed his knee and smiled softly “it's just... I know he's a couple of years older and everything but I'd hoped that maybe you could be friends, or maybe like brothers.... I always regretted that I wasn't able to give your father a child... or you a sibling for that matter”.

 

Jensen knew that Sam's infertility was a sore subject with his mother and he wrapped an arm around his shoulder “you're a perfect mom” he said “and I don't regret anything, I'm sorry you couldn't have a child of your own but you have to know that neither me and dad regret having you in our lives and I kinda think our little family is perfect as it is”.

 

She smiled gratefully and kissed his cheek “you're the best son a mother could have, you know” and he nodded mock-smugly “duh” he teased “I'm practically perfect” and she chuckled softly “that you are, sweetheart” she conceded and kissed his forehead before she got up off the bed.

 

“Dinner will be at six” She told him and one glance at the clock told him it was four thirty “I'll be there” he promised.

 

Sam smiled and grabbed the door jamb “and Jensen” she said as she turned back to him “please, can you try to be civil towards Jared?”

 

Jensen snorted “me!?” he asked “this guy is a criminal and most likely a murderer and you ask me to be civil to him?” he shook his head and laughed incredulous “that's rich, mom”.

 

With another smile she closed the door behind her and Jensen sank back onto the bed, his homecoming not really going as he'd hoped and it was all because of that Jared and Jensen was getting irritated even though he'd hardly talked to the guy.

 

He shook his head and tried to forget about the man with the bruised knuckled and the hard eyes as he grabbed clean jeans and a fresh shirt and boxer shorts before he walked out his room to take a shower.

 

Jensen sighed when he stepped under the spray as he'd forgotten how nice a shower with enough water pressure could be, in the dorms the showers hadn't been all that, besides he'd had to share those with about a dozen other guys and here he could take as long as he wanted.

 

He relaxed against the shower wall as the water sluiced down his body, washing all the grime from traveling off his body, leaving him clean and slightly pinked due to the heat of the water.

 

Showering by himself had become a rare luxury and he was going to stretch this one out for as long as he could so he took his time washing his hair and lathering his body and taking the time to groom himself since that wasn't something he felt like doing when his friends were talking and waiting for him to come out of the stall.

 

The fluffy white towels were a blessing compared to the rough fabric of the towels they had used at college and he wrapped the thick towel around his waist as he peered into the mirror and reached for his razor.

 

He loved shaving after a long shower, it made it easier and smoother because the warm water softened his skin.

 

Jensen reached out and swiped his hand across the mirror as it fogged up and he looked at his reflection, he was a good-looking guy if he did say so himself, he had good features, nice eyes and a nice enough body, the only thing he hated was his mouth.

 

His mouth had been a subject of many jokes and teases over the years, ranging from plain 'girls mouth' to 'perfect cock sucking lips' and he got sick of it very fast.

 

That didn't stop people from noticing though, he got his mouth from his mother and he liked that when he looked at pictures he could see their resemblance due to the shape of their lips and that's why it bothered him when people told him they were perfect for certain activities.

 

There was a slam on the door and an agitated “are you done in there or what?” and Jensen sighed irritated “fuck off” he replied and went back to wiping the remaining shaving cream from his face with a small towel.

 

There was a jiggling sound and Jensen turned around shocked when a second later the door swung open to reveal an angry and still dirty Jared “what the hell!?” Jensen exclaimed and glared at the tall man “what the fuck do you think you're doing”.

 

Jared shrugged his shoulders “you were taking too damn long and I wanted a shower before diner” he said aloof as if he hadn't just barged in on a half naked Jensen.

 

Jensen fumed “and how the hell did you even get in here, I locked the door” Jensen said as he tightened the towel around his waist and his eyes widened at the small strip of metal Jared held up triumphantly “should have known” Jensen sighed and stepped around Jared.

 

“Where are you going” Jared said teasingly “no need to leave, you could join me” and he winked at Jensen as he turned the shower back on.

 

The shorter man snorted and shook his head “tempting as it is, I'm gonna have to say no” and he pushed past Jared trying to ignore the heat from the other man's body “and leave me alone... we're not friends and we're not gonna be either”.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: next sunday I will be updating 'Little Rose', 'Caged' and 'coffee cups'  


* * *

Chapter 3:

 

 

Jensen took a bite of his blueberry muffin and wiped the crumbs from his lips as he slowly made his way down the street.

 

He'd spent the entire day shopping for new pants and a couple of shirts since most things he owned were worn from college and parties and roughhousing with his friends so he was in dire need for a new wardrobe.

 

It was a good thing he had an okay taste and had left several stores with bags full of clothes and accessories so he was okay for a while, on the clothes front that is.

 

He took another bite and savored the taste since he had hardly eaten anything all day, he'd left that morning and figured he'd be back in a couple of hours instead it had taken all day to find a couple of outfits he really liked and could still match up with his old clothes.

 

The sun was starting to set and the stifling heat was starting to settle down into a cool breeze.

 

Jensen startled when his phone rang and he clumsily maneuvered his bags so he could fish his phone from his pocket “hello?” he asked breathy as he almost dropped the phone to the ground “this is Jensen”.

 

There was a chuckle from the other end and he smiled “hey, mom” he said “sorry.... answering the phone while juggling six bags and a muffin is a lot harder than it sounds”.

 

Sam chuckled “where in gods name are you?” she asked and he heard her shuffling around the house “I'm almost at the park... I'm on my way home now” he assured her.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, please be careful” She said suddenly sounding worried “there have been some very suspicious people in that park... I'd rather you take a cab”>

 

Jensen chuckled “mom, I can take care of myself, you know” he said and crossed the street “besides, I have no change for a cab and cutting through the park is faster than having to wait for a cab to come and pick me up.... I'll be home in fifteen minutes, promise”.

 

Samantha sighed “ok, but hurry up and please be careful” and Jensen chuckled softly “I promise to not talk to strangers.... even if they need me to help the look for their puppy in the back of a van, ok”.

 

He heard her laugh on the other end “ok, smartass” she scolded “just get your butt home because you're late for diner, I'll have Molly stick a plate in the over for you”.

 

Jensen closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket “mothers” he sighed fondly and grabbed his bags up from the floor to resume his way home.

 

His hands were starting to ache from the handles of the bags and he placed them on a bench for a few second to give his fingers a rest and flexing them to ease the pain.

 

He looked around and took in the beautiful sight of the park at dusk, the setting sun bathing the trees and the small Pont in hues of red and gold, birds whistling and a dog barking in the distance where his owner was throwing him a Frisbee.

 

When he was a kid he used to spend ages in the park with Tom and Mike, his two best friends he had known since they were all in diapers.

 

They would spend days playing cowboys and Indians and when they grew up playing football and basketball on the nearby fields and he smiled at the happy memories.

 

Tom's and Mike's moms had been very close friends with Jensen's mom and when the three had become pregnant around the same time they went to lamaze together and as a result their son's grew to be what their mom's had called 'The three musketeers'.

 

He stopped his musings to switch his bags to his other hand to give his left a break when suddenly his path was blocked by three men and he stumbled to a shocked halt as he looked at them.

 

Jensen felt a sigh coming up and he fought to repress it, these men were obviously either his father's or one of his father's rivals and he really didn't feel like dealing with the likes of them right now so he tried to side step them, with naturally didn't work.

 

“Gentlemen” Jensen sighed “is there something I can help you with?” he asked as he put his bags on the ground, having the feeling he might need his hands free in a few moments.

 

The man in the middle chuckled “look at this, a little rich boy” he sneered and Jensen sighed, really couldn't these people come up with something new “what's a boy like you doing in a place like this?”.

 

Jensen kept his face neutral “going home... so if you don't mind” and he picked up his bag to walk past them when his arm was gripped forcefully and he dropped his bags to the ground “please don't touch me” he said calmly.

 

The man grinned and tightened his grip on Jensen's hand earning a furious glare from the green eyed man “I said... let go!” Jensen demanded and tried to pull his arm free but no such luck and he felt his anger coming to a boil.

 

When Jensen felt the hand on his arm tighten again he narrowed his eyes and with a smooth movement he planted his fist in the other man's face, making the man stagger back and let Jensen go.

 

Jensen stepped backwards “I warned you, now leave me alone” gathering up all his bags in one hand so his other would be free should he need it he made another attempt to resume his way but he was grabbed and slammed against a tree with force “you little shit” the man growled and Jensen noted smugly that the man's nose was bleeding.

 

The thug moved to hit him but Jensen anticipated the move and blocked the fist before he slammed his knee up in the man's groin, grabbed his head when the man bent over in pain and slammed the thugs face down onto his knee and pushed his away.

 

There was a pained groan as the man sank down to the ground one hand cupping his groin and the other his head.

 

Jensen smiled smugly and stepped away from the tree, knowing that he should get out of his trapped position “what the hell are you waiting for!?” the man on the ground moaned pitifully “fucking get him!”.

 

The other cronies got moving and advanced on Jensen and the green eyed man cursed, one guy he could take but he couldn't take a tag team like this so he slowly moved backwards.

 

Suddenly the two men stopped advancing and Jensen's brow furrowed, not knowing what was happening until he bumped into a wall, startled he turned around and his eyes widened comically.

 

It wasn't a wall he'd bumped into but Jared's chest “what the hell are you doing here?” Jensen snapped but deep down he was extremely happy to see Jared, knowing that with the huge man by his side the odds were a lot more even.

 

Jared smirked dirtily “your mommy sent me to see what's keeping her little baby so long, feared that you were in trouble”.

 

“I can take perfectly good care of myself, thanks” Jensen snorted and turned back to the thugs “I know” Jared replied and Jensen stilled when he detected a vague tone of admiration in Jared's voice “I saw you kick that guy’s ass.... I only stepped forward because the odds were getting a little unfair”.

 

The two men were still standing where they stopped now joined by their bruised friend “Jared” the guy Jensen had sent to the ground growled “what the hell are you doing here.... he's ours”.

 

Subtly Jared moved his own body in between Jensen and the three men “sorry Chase.... don't think Jeff would still like me very much if I let his son get beat up by fuckers like you” he chuckled softly “though if this were a fair fight, he wouldn't need my help” he smirked “that's gonna be a nice one though” and he pointed at Chase's blackening eye.

 

Jensen watched the exchange with trepidation and stood so close to Jared he could feel the man's heat radiating through Jared's shirt “wouldn't do that if I were you” Jared warned as one of the men moved forward.

 

The man ignored Jared's warning and took another step forward, the next moment he was kneeling on the floor crying out in pain, a small object protruding from his left thigh.

 

Jensen's eyes moved to Jared and at the small silver object between his fingers “uh-uh” he singsonged as the man moved to get up “how far do you think you're gonna get” and he nonchalantly waved the small knife, Jensen had seen it was a very small knife, all silver and no hilt, a throwing knife he realized.

 

“You son of a bitch!” The man snapped as he yanked the knife from his leg and threw it at Jared, the man obviously didn't know what he was doing as the knife landed innocently at Jared's feet, the tall man bending down to pick it up “thanks” he mocked.

 

Jensen saw Jared slipping the knife into an opening in his leather belt and he had to admire the ingenuity of the other man.

 

“Fucking inbred asshole” The man with the bleeding thigh growled and Jared fitted the knife between his thumb and forefinger intending to throw it again.

 

Jensen reached out and placed his hand hesitantly on Jared's arm “wait” he pleaded, hoping Jared would listen, the last thing he wanted was for Jared to kill another man right before Jensen’s eyes “let's just go, ok?”

 

Jared turned his head to Jensen and looked at him for a moment before slipping the remaining knife back into his belt “fine” he growled and delivered a swift kick to the man's injured leg | stay the fuck away from him.... or next time he won't be able to hold me back”.

 

The tall man grabbed Jensen's arm and forcefully pulled him along, only giving Jensen just enough time to grab his bag and then he was being dragged through the park.

 

“Fucking walking through the park by yourself looking like an Abercrombie and Fitch model” Jared muttered under his breath “not a goddamn shock that you get hassled looking like that” and he pulled Jensen along.

 

“Hey” Jensen protested and freed himself from Jared's grip “I wasn't doing anything wrong” he exclaimed “I was just walking home, it's not my fault that those gangbangers are idiots”.

 

Jared turned around on Jensen and snorted “look at what you're wearing” he pointed out and indicated Jensen's slacks and button down shirt “you can't go walking through a neighborhood like this looking like.... like that!.... that's asking for trouble”.

 

“Oh, so now it's my fault” Jensen cried out angrily “in Boston I could walk everywhere looking like this even through shady area's and there'd still be people who'd make sure I wasn't hassled like that”.

 

Jared rolled his eyes “well you're not in fucking Boston, are you?” he sneered “rules are different here, Jensen and you can't just go around like this.... shit happens!”

 

The shorter man scoffed “yeah, well maybe if you and my father had the streets under control instead of letting it go like this... then I wouldn't be in danger of being robber, now would I!” he screamed.

 

Suddenly his world was spinning around and he was pressed up against a tree yet again, this time a much taller and much stronger body pressing him up against it “robbed!” Jared barked and pinned Jensen against the tree, bark digging into his back.

 

“Have you fucking looked in the mirror” Jared seethed through his teeth “robbing you was the last thing those assholes were thinking about!” Jensen stilled in Jared's hold “walking around in tight slacks and tight shirts with a body and face like that..... No, you weren't gonna get robbed, trust me”.

 

Jensen stilled completely, Jared's body was pressed so close against his he could feel the other man's heaving breaths and he felt a slow heat pooling in his stomach “so next time, fucking watch where you go or take something to protect yourself with... your dad can hook you up with a gun”.

 

A snort from Jensen made Jared look at him, eyes narrowed “I don't like guns.... I'm not a violent person and walking around with something like that is just asking for it” Jensen said.

 

Jared scoffed “looking the way you do is reason enough for guys like that to want to...” Jared paused and pulled away from Jensen “just be more careful” he ordered and dragged Jensen the rest of the way home.

 

Jensen watched as Jared bounded up the stairs “Jared!” he called out and hazel eyes focused on him “thanks” he told the tall man, receiving a nonchalant hand gesture and then Jared was off.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: enjoy  


* * *

guys,

 

In light of my ending 'Little Rose' I just wanted to assure you that it's not going to happen to this story. My muse is going strong and fast on this one.

 

love, AA

 

 

***************

 

Chapter 4:

 

 

Flashback

 

Jared brushed his hands on his jeans to get most of the blood off, the man had started bleeding profusely after Jared had broken his nose and he was covered in blood and grime.

 

He'd show the dealer outside and then proceeded to show him what exactly they thought about his kind and Jared hadn't held back so know his knuckles were a mess of bruises and blood from the dealer.

 

“Sorry, Molly” He said as he washed his hands in the sink and looked at the bloody towel he's used to get the blood from his arms.

 

The housekeeper frowned “you're such a smart boy” she said wistfully and though it sounded like a compliment Jared knew it was everything but, Molly hated violence immensely and he knew she didn't approve of Jared kicking the shit out of dealers.

 

Jared didn't mind though, since he'd been kicked out of the marine nothing really phased him anymore, he just did his job and with that kept the streets safe for the neighborhood kids, the fact he got to let his anger loose on dealers was just an unexpected bonus.

 

“Jeff still in the office?” He asked and Molly shook her head “he's in the family room” she said “his son came home from college” she wiggled her finger at him “and you be good to that boy, Jared Padalecki” she warned “don't go doing your thug routine”.

 

Jared grinned at her and stalked over to the family room where he could hear Jeff's voice and another voice, rough and raspy but still smooth as whiskey.

 

He smirked when he heard Jeff talking about him and he stepped into the room, neither men noticing his presence and Jared spoke up “though I might be tempted” he smirked but that was wiped off his face when the man that had to be Jeff's son spun around and Jared got his first good look at him.

 

It felt as if he got punched in the stomach with a bowling ball as his eyes landed on what must be the most exquisite creature in god’s creation, never in his life had he felt such a sudden attraction to another person.

 

The man was younger than him, light brown hair and he swore he could see freckles dusting the fair skin of his cheeks and nose.

 

Jeff's son was well built and looked like he'd just stepped out of a Calvin Klein add, tight jeans and worn shirt that molded to his body like a second skin.

 

The man's face was eerily gorgeous and if he'd seen it on a picture he'd think that it was a manip but the man standing in front of him was anything but fake and Jared felt his cock twitch in interest, fuck but the man was pretty.

 

Jared turned to Jeff when the older man asked if he was ok and he smirked “who's this” and his smirk widened “new cleaning lady” and his eyes slipped back to Jeff's son.

 

 

Jared watched that plush mouth move in words but he didn't hear them, Jensen, the man's name was Jensen and Jared chuckled when Jensen made a comment on his appearance “you should see the hulk” he said smugly “he looks even worse”.

 

Jensen had some kind of hold on him and Jared had never been a strong man when it came to resisting temptation so he moved closer to Jensen “I'd lock the bedroom door at night, if I were you” he teased.

 

Jared watched silently as Jensen spat some more words at him and hoped the younger man couldn't see the smirk lingering on his lips, Jeff asked him a few things and he answered on autopilot his mind still on the green eyed vision, he'd seen Jensen's vibrant green eyes when he was so close to him. 

 

“Jared... Jared” Jeff snapped his fingers in front of Jared's face and chuckled when the man snapped out of his musings “is this going to be a problem?” Jeff asked.

 

Jared shook his head “no, why would it be a problem?” he asked “don't worry Jeff, I was joking when I told him to lock his door... well, I won't kill him anyway” a smirk on his face.

 

Jeff shook his head “what are you thinking Jared?” he asked “don't go provoking Jensen, ok” and Jared chuckled “you never told me your son was so.... pretty”.

 

The older man snorted and shook his head “no way, Jared” he said “Jensen wants nothing to do with this life and I'm gonna do everything to make sure he doesn't have to be confronted with it so you leave him alone”.

 

Jared gazed at the older man “I'm serious Jared” Jeff said “stay away from Jensen” and Jared chuckled “don't worry Jeff” he replied “he's a bit too... preppy for my taste”.

 

End Flashback

 

As it was 'Preppy' was up in Jared's face screaming and shouting at him, looking anything but 'preppy' clad in nothing more than a towel and a frown.

 

“I know it's a difficult concept for you but when a door is locked it means 'Stay the fuck out!” Jensen screamed as he tried to push Jared out of the bathroom “not 'please force the lock and step inside!”.

 

Over the last couple of weeks Jared had found out that he loved riling Jensen up, the man was always so composed and together and Jared just lived for those moments where he could get Jensen so agitated the man started screaming and yelling at him.

 

Jared had found out that when he got Jensen to the point of no return where his patience was concerned the man's eyes burned the brightest green he'd ever seen, it was like someone was melting jade and Jared couldn't get enough of it.

 

He'd found out that the easiest way to piss Jensen off was interrupting him when he was in the bathroom so that's what he'd done this time, the moment he heard the shower spring on he'd been ready to pick the lock of the door and barge in.

 

Jared remembered Jeff's warning and he was trying so hard to keep his word that he wouldn't hassle Jensen but hassling Jensen had become the highlight of his day.

 

He spent the entire day out on the street making sure there were no problems and that the other gangs were keeping their men in check so when he got home his nerves rattled and pissing Jensen off was a sure fire way to amuse him.

 

Jared made damn well sure that Jensen had finished his shower and was in a towel shaving his face before he stormed in, he'd become a master in reading bathroom noises because he didn't want to walk in on Jensen in the shower, god knows he wouldn't be strong enough to say no then.

 

“You need to learn to share, Jenny” Jared teased, another sure fire way to piss the shorter man off, the nickname 'Jenny' set him off like nothing else and as sure as the desert was dry Jensen blew up and spat a few choice words in Jared's direction.

 

“I told you to stop calling me that!” Jensen screamed “what is wrong with you, have you nothing better to do?” he sighed exasperated and Jared smirked “nothing that's even half as amusing as this” he retorted.

 

Jensen threw his hands in the air and Jared enjoyed the view of more skin as the towel slipped down narrow hips and he licked his lips as sharp hipbones were bared and the trail leading into the towel got longer as the fabric slid down.

 

In Jared's opinion Jensen was a piece of art, the man had soft but defined muscles, long and lean and the most amazingly porcelain-pale skin Jared had ever seen, he spent his nights dreaming of licking various sticky things off those hipbones, honey, syrup, chocolate sauce.... the man's release, Jared wasn't picky.

 

He'd made a promise to Jeff but Jared wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to keep that promise, he owed Jeff a lot but being so close to Jensen was driving him up the wall even the way the man smelled when Jensen past him in the hall drove him insane with lust.

 

Tiny droplets of water distracted Jared from the argument, though he wasn't paying attention to Jensen's objections anyways, hell that could stay focused with a wet and half naked god in front of them.

 

“Jared!” Jensen snapped his fingers and Jared's head snapped up and focused back on Jensen's angry face “Jenny” he teased back smirking “are you cold” and he snickered at Jensen's confused face and pointedly settled his gaze on the man's dusky nipples.

 

A very attractive blush crept up Jensen's face and he crossed his arms in front of his chest “what the hell Jared” Jensen said “why won't you leave me alone.... go use the shower downstairs if you need it so badly”.

 

Jared frowned “that would be a little pointless wouldn't it” he said and smirked again “seeing as that shower isn't occupied by you.... I lose out on the view”.

 

There was a small drop of water right behind Jensen's ear and Jared's eyes fixed on it, he wondered whether the taste of the water would be different coming from Jensen's silky skin.

 

“Will you stop ogling me, please!” Jensen squirmed under Jared's heady gaze and he tightened the towel around his waist “can't you find someone else to gawk at”.

 

Jared shook his head in all seriousness “no” he deadpanned “have you seriously never looked into the mirror” Jared was baffled that Jensen couldn't see how good-looking he was “actually, I have” Jensen said “and yeah, I'm not exactly ugly but my looks don't warrant your gawking eyes either”.

 

The tall man chuckled and shook his head “I think your mirror is broken” Jared noted and his eyes traveled Jensen's body again.

 

Jensen self-consciously plucked at the towel and tried to avoid Jared's gaze, it made the tall man crazy and before he knew what he was doing he was moving forward and pressing Jensen against the wall next to the bathroom door.

 

“You're driving me insane” Jared growled as he nuzzled the side of Jensen's face “everything about you is calling out to me.... your eyes, your mouth... your scent” and he fastened his mouth over that tantalizing drop behind Jensen's ear.

 

The shorter man gasped and surged up into Jared's arms at the feel of Jared's lips on his skin and Jared's hands traveled down and ripped the towel off Jensen's waist and flung it across the hall before his large hands grasped the firm globes of Jensen's ass and pulled the naked man flush against him.

 

Jared sucked harshly at the drops of water behind Jensen's ear and the shorter man gasped and stood on his tiptoes when Jared chased a drop down to the dimple between his clavicles.

 

Gathering all the self restraint he had Jared pulled off and stepped back trying to keep from looking at Jensen's naked form because if he saw then he'd be back on the other man within seconds “next time... use the bathroom downstairs”.

 

He couldn't resist and had to shoot a glance at Jensen then he hurried off and left Jensen naked in the hallway.

 

Jared panted harshly and slipped into his room before he lost control and just fuck Jensen up against that wall.

 

It was the last glance he'd shot at the younger man that tipped him over, seeing Jensen all flushed skin against the white of the wall had been literally breathtaking, the feel of that tight little body against him, feeling that perfect ass in his hands.

 

Jared wiped his hand across his face and sighed “fuck, that was a bad call, Padalecki” he scolded himself.

 

He knew grabbing Jensen like that had been stupid he was just glad he refrained from kissing the shorter man because there was no doubt in his mind that if he kissed Jensen then there would be no going back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 

 

Jensen shivered and wrapped the towel around his waist, the window in the downstairs bathroom was always open and the breeze floating in caused Goosebumps to rise on his skin.

 

He hated using the shower downstairs but Jared was home and he knew that if he'd take a shower upstairs that would practically be in invitation for Jared to come and join him since the tall man explicitly told him to use the other bathroom.

 

It scared him that Jared apparently thought he wouldn't be able to control himself if Jensen showered upstairs but on the other hand it made his skin flush hot and gave him that tingle low in his belly at the knowledge that Jared wanted him so badly.

 

That Jared wanted him had stopped being a secret the second the older man ripped his towel off and had started sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck, Jensen had been startled when he'd felt Jared's huge hands on his ass and felt that hard body pressing up against him.

 

Jensen felt his blood starting to heat up and his knees started to shake at the memory of having Jared so close.

 

The guy was an ass, he was rude and hard, Jared had no manners and he never failed to piss Jensen off so much that he frequently engaged in screaming matches with Jared, that entire aside Jared was also incredibly sexy and gorgeous and there was something about Jared that just hit home with Jensen.

 

Jared was strong and confident, he knew what he was doing and what he wanted and went after what he wanted, except for Jensen obviously because ever since that incident in the bathroom Jared had been avoiding him like he had the plague.

 

The diners were most awkward, Jensen would sit there and try to act normal, tried to have conversations with Sam and his dad but whenever his eyes shifted over at Jared he got tongue tied and he didn't know what to say anymore.

 

Jared usually just ignored him during dinner, not that he talked a lot to Jensen before so Sam and Jeff didn't really notice the uncomfortable silence between the two men.

 

Jensen wiped the mirror and started applying the shaving cream so he could shave when there was a knock on the door “yeah” he called out “Jensen?” Sam's voice was surprised “what are you doing in this bathroom?”

 

He wrecked his brain for an answer “I think Jared was using the one upstairs” he called back “ok, well, let me know when you're done”.

 

Jensen replied affirmative and went back to shaving so he could get out of the bathroom, when he was finished he quickly got dressed and called out to Sam that the bathroom was free before he hurried upstairs.

 

“Jensen” Sam called after him and when he turned to look at him he saw her smirk “Jared isn't even home” and he frowned “I could have sworn I heard him” he muttered and Sam shook her head “probably Molly, she's cleaning the second floor”.

 

He huffed and bounded up the stairs “and Jeff and Jared won't be joining us for dinner, they have a meeting” she called after him but he was already in his room.

 

Jensen grabbed his bag and coat and ran back down “I'll be back for dinner” he called out before he slammed the door behind him and hailed a cab “Ridgemont cemetery, please” Jensen told the cabbie.

 

The ride was quick since it was in the middle of the day and there was practically no traffic and he paid the cabbie before he stepped out of the car and looked up at the immense iron gates of the cemetery.

 

Jensen knew the way to the grave by heart and moments later he was looking down on the snow-white headstone of his mother’s grave “hey, momma” he whispered and softly placed the flowers at the base of the stone “it's been a while”.

 

He kissed his fingers and pressed them to the sun-warmed marble with a soft smile “I see dad still comes here once in a while” noting the kept grave and the small pot with a cactus in it since his mother always said that was the only plant his dad would be able to keep alive.

 

Jensen traced the letters of his mother’s name with his fingers and then trailed them along 'loving mother and wife' before he knelt down in front of the grave.

 

“Well, dad's doing great, mom” He said “Sam's still as awesome as ever, I know you would have loved her if you'd known her” he chuckled “she's your kind of crazy”.

 

He looked up briefly when a couple walked past him back to the gates of the cemetery “Sam and Dad took in some guy” he said “his name's Jared and he's.... confusing” Jensen sighed and his fingers plucked at the grass “he... does what dad does, and you know how I feel about that”.

 

The sun was beating down on him and he adjusted the aviators on his face “he's... not too bad though” he chuckled “he kinda saved my ass a while back, but he makes me nervous, sometimes I think he likes me and then he does something that makes me think he really doesn't”.

 

Jensen smiled at the stone “I wish you were really here, I bet you'd know what to do about him but he just turns my head around”.

 

He spent another hour telling her about his graduation and his plans after his gap year with his father.

 

Groaning he got back to his feet and repeated the gesture of kissing his fingers and placing them against the headstone “I love you momma” he whispered “I'll visit again soon” and he turned and left the cemetery.

 

It because obvious that getting a cab on the way to the cemetery was a lot easier then getting one to go back to the city and he had to call a cab company to come out there and get him.

 

After a 43 minute wait the tell tale yellow car finally stopped in front of him and Jensen got in slightly disgruntled that it had taken so long for the cab to get there.

 

He gave the man his address and sat back as the car drove away from the wrought iron gates “thanks” he told the man as he got out of the cab and fished his keys out of his pocket.

 

Molly greeted him when he stepped through the door and he smiled at her “Hey Molls” he said “Sam in the family room?” he asked and she nodded.

 

Sam was watching Oprah and Jensen chuckled as he leaned against the door jamb “wow... a housewife watching Oprah.... how stereotypical” he teased and she flipped him the bird “shut up, you punk” she joked.

 

Jensen walked over to the couch and sank down “anything interesting?” he asked and she chuckled “they all get a humpback whale” she said snickering and laughed at Jensen's confused look “Dane Cook is on” she explained.

 

“Oh” Jensen said, not really into comedians but Dane Cook was kinda hot, speaking of hot “Jeff and Jared not joining us for diner, you said?”

 

Sam looked away from the TV and gazed into his green eyes “yeah, they have a meeting of some kind” she said and searched his eyes, Jensen adverted his gaze and focused on the TV “she's gained weight again”.

 

“Do you like Jared?” Sam's question came out of the blue and Jensen tried not to show his shock “sure, I like Jared, he's ok” he replied evasively.

 

Sam snorted “Jensen Ross Morgan” and he knew he was in trouble if she started using his full name “you know damn well that that's not what I mean” and she glared softly at him “you boys avoid each other like the plague and I think you hate each other but then I catch you looking at him...”.

 

Jensen blushed and shook his head “it's nothing, Sam” he said “just some stupid infatuation, I think it's the whole bad-boy get up that gets me going”.

 

She chuckled and shook her head “will you just be careful please” she pleaded “because I love Jared and all but he's.... he's not safe, Jen” she said “he's got a temper on him and doesn't mind fighting and such... and I'd be ok if it was just you, but he's been giving you the same looks and...” she paused for a moment and looked at him “just be careful, ok”.

 

They watched the rest of the program and Jensen sighed relieved when Molly called them for dinner since his stomach was growling like crazy and he dug in eagerly.

 

He helped Molly with clearing the table as Sam complained of a headache and told them she'd be going to bed and try to sleep it off, leaving Jensen and Molly with the dirty dishes.

 

After they were done Molly and he played a game of monopoly and snacked on cookies Molly had made the previous day before finally committing defeat and going up to his room.

 

Jensen flopped down onto his bed and turned on the television settling on some kind of action movie he didn't know the title of as he settled back against the pillows and watched as burly men kicked and shot the shit out of each other “theme of my life” he muttered and changed channels.

 

There was nothing good on the TV, it was too early for the adult stuff but too late for movies so it was nothing but stupid info-mercials and sex ads.

 

He was drifting into a light slumber when he was awoken by screaming and yelling, one voice obviously Sam and the other.... he listened for a moment and recognized his father’s voice.

 

They never argued, Sam didn't approve of what Jeff did but she never argued with him and they never ever fought so Jensen jumped out of bed and slowly opened his bedroom door so he could hear the voices more clearly.

 

“And I bet you two did nothing to provoke this, did you” Sam's voice was dripping with anger and sarcasm and she cut Jeff off as he started to say something “how the hell do you think this makes me feel, huh?” she yelled “I didn't marry you to spend the rest of my nights worrying whether you'll come home bruised or dead, Jeff”.

 

That made Jensen step out of his room and move to the stairs, his eyes widening when he saw his dad “Jesus, Dad” he exclaimed as he descended the stairs “what the hell happened to you?”

 

Jeff's face was sporting a large bruise on his right cheek and he was holding his arm around his waist a grimace on his face “nothing, the meeting was a little more... violent then we'd thought” he replied and took a step forward “baby” he pleaded with Sam.

 

Sam snorted “hurts, huh?” she said “well maybe next time you'll pay more attention and take more than just Jared with you when you go to a meeting like this, poor boy looked like he got run over by a Mack truck”.

 

Jensen gasped “Jared?” he asked and turned his eyes to his father “where is he?” Jensen stepped completely off the stairs and looked around for the tall man.

 

Jeff snorted “please” he said “Jared was the Mack truck... you should see the Toyota” and he chuckled turning into a groan when Jensen grabbed his arm “where is he, dad?” he asked, worried that if Jared looked worse than Jeff if he'd be ok.

 

His father nodded in the direction of the kitchen “looking for a first aid kit in the cupboards” he said and shook his head when Jensen moved to the kitchen “wouldn't do that if I were you” he warned “he's pissed as fuck.... a pissed Jared is nothing to toy with, besides, he'll be fine”.

 

“What the hell happened is what I wanna know” Jensen demanded “I thought it was just a meeting, why the hell are you coming home all bruised and broken.... and I assume Jared looks the same”.

 

Sam snorted again “there was a row, naturally” she scoffed “because those men can't just talk things out, no they have to fight when they are in disagreement”.

 

Jeff let out a chuckle “honey.... of coarse we don't talk things out, if we would we'd be politicians” and he laughed at his own joke.

 

“This is no laughing matter Jeffrey Dean Morgan” Sam spat “it's worse enough that you get yourself into situations like this, you know what to expect and how to handle it, but to take Jared with you and have him bear the brunt of the fight”.

 

Jeff held up his hands “wow-wow-wow” he protested “first, Jared knows exactly what to expect going into a meeting like that, don't treat the guy like a little boy because he's seen more action then most okay” he paused for a short moment “and he didn't bear the brunt, as you put it, you know Jared and you know that he won't let go”.

 

Sam sighed “Jeff, you're supposed to look out for him” she said “Sam” Jeff exclaimed “Jared's a grown man... and mostly in situations like this it's Jared who looks out for me, the guy can kick ass like I've never seen”.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

 

 

Jensen had tuned Jeff out and moved past his father to the kitchen “Jensen” Jeff called out “where are you going?” and Jensen turned to glare at his father “check if Jared isn't bleeding to death in the kitchen” he snapped.

 

His father frowned “Jensen, I'd really prefer it if you'd stay away from Jared.... and I don't mean just tonight”.

 

Jensen gawked “what, I can't see if he's ok?” he was baffled at his father “son, Jared's.... not safe for you” and Jensen snorted “you know, people keep saying that but in the meantime he's never put another person in danger.... unlike you”.

 

He turned and strode out of the hall and made his way into the kitchen, his breath hitching when his eyes landed on Jared who was leaning casually against the counter “Jesus Christ” Jensen exclaimed and moved closer to the tall man.

 

Jared's right eye was turning a sickening purple and black, his lips was split and there was a cut above his left brow line “isn't it past your bedtime” Jared joked coolly and spit blood into the sink before turning back to Jensen “you need your beauty sleep”.

 

Jensen pulled open a cupboard and fished out the first aid kit with anti-septic, gauze and various other things which he placed next to Jared on the counter before opening the lid.

 

Quickly he searched for the things he needed and placed them out on the counter “don't need you to play nurse, sweetheart” Jared snorted but Jensen fixed him with a stern gaze “shut up” he said but his tone was soft and compassionate.

 

He reached past Jared for a washcloth and soaked it in lukewarm water before wringing it and lifting it to Jared's face.

 

The man's hand shot out and stopped Jensen from coming closer “I can take care of it myself” he growled “I've done it before and this certainly won't be the last time” voice bitter.

 

Jensen just swiped Jared's hand out of the way and gently started washing the dried blood off his cheeks and neck “you know” Jensen said as he continued his work “when I was little we had this dog... this mix breed and we got it from the pound since my mom insisted we'd save a dog instead of getting a 'fancy' new one as she'd put it”.

 

He smiled softly and rinsed the cloth before raising it to Jared's face again “his name was Randy... the previous owners named him that and when he met new people he'd put on a show” a little chuckle “he'd start barking and growling like you wouldn't believe”.

 

Jared squirmed a little under Jensen's hands but didn't try to escape the gentle care “see, he'd been treated badly and he'd go in self defense” he placed the cloth away and inspected Jared's face “it's already closing” he noted about the cut on Jared's lip “gonna have to do something about this one though” and he pointed at the cut above the tall man's brow.

 

Jensen reached for the kit again and grabbed the disinfectant and some cotton he wetted with the biting liquid “this is going to sting a little” he warned before gently touching it to the cut.

 

Jared stayed dead still, his muscles strained and Jensen worked as gently and quickly as he could “so..” Jared's rough voice sounded loud in the silence of the kitchen “what was with the dog?”.

 

Jensen couldn't help a small smile from curving his lips “well, once you got to know him he wasn't so bad we found out” he placed the cotton to the side and reached back into the kit “see he was really good to us, he was friendly and loving and he'd do anything for us”.

 

The older man snorted and spread his legs a little so Jensen could reach better as he applied a small bandage to the cut “so what you're saying is that I'm just a puppy on the inside, totally harmless, is that it?”.

 

Jensen's green eyes shot up and he looked at Jared “I was playing in the yard one day” he said softly “and a man came over the fence without permission and started talking shit to me”.

 

He felt Jared's hard body tense “he was giving me crap about my dad and stuff, he advanced on me and grabbed my arm” there was a small pause “Randy was in the garden too and I don't know if he sensed it or something but he jumped the guy.... sank his teeth in the guys arm and started pulling”.

 

Jared's face was close to Jensen and their bodies were pressed close as Jensen took care of the closing cut on Jared's lip “I don't know if he saved me or something or if he just didn't like strangers.... I like to think the former”.

 

The tall man nodded and Jensen had to pull the cotton away for a moment before going back in “so... that's what I'm trying to say.... not that you're harmless” he chuckled softly “you're the exact opposite, there's nothing harmless about you, what I'm trying to say is” there was short pause as Jensen threw the cotton in the trashcan.

 

“It's that you're not that kind of dangerous to me” Green eyes found hazel “I think the only people who should really be afraid of you are the people that cross you..... I don't think you'd hurt me”.

 

Jared narrowed his eyes and pushed off the counter, closing in on Jensen's personal space “you're right” he growled “I'd never hurt you like that but there are a million different ways I can be dangerous… and you, sweetheart, you are as far from safe concerning me as you could be”.

 

Green eyes gazed at Jared calmly “I think, right now” Jensen said softly “your bark is worse than your bite, you just want me to think you'd hurt me”.

 

The taller man shook his head and smirked “you have no idea what I'm capable of, little one” Jensen bristled at the nick name “you feel sorry for me right now, don't you” Jared continued “sorry that I got hurt?”.

 

Jensen nodded his head and suddenly remembered the reason for going to see Jared so he grabbed the man's left arm, a large gash on his forearm and he reached for the cotton and disinfectant again.

 

“Would you still be so sorry and worried if I told you that at least two of my opponents had to go to the hospital in an ambulance .... or, since they couldn't really call one, hurry them over to the hospital?” Jared asked “would you still think my bark is worse than my bite if I told you that not half an hour ago I sank a knife into some bastards guts?”.

 

Jensen's eyes shot up at Jared's “that was self defense” he said but Jared shook his head “I coulda knocked the guy out” he said “if I'd spend a minute more on him”.

 

“Why didn't you?” Jensen's question was soft but not shocked or disappointed, just curious and Jensen's reaction surprised Jared and he scoffed “I don't know if you'd noticed, but I have quite a temper” he said and added “because it was easier to do it my way”.

 

The shorter man softly cleaned the gash on Jared's arm “I heard Sam saying that you're an ex-marine?” Jensen questioned softly and he felt Jared's body tense again “she said you got kicked out... why?”.

 

Jared tilted his head and tipped Jensen's chin up so he could look into those green eyes “what's with all the questions?” he wanted to know and Jensen blushed “nothing, just.... well, you've seen me naked so I figured I should at least know a few things about you”.

 

The tall man chuckled and shook his head “oh, sweetheart” he sighed “just say the word and you can see me naked too?” chuckling at the blush appearing on Jensen's face “that's not what I meant” he mumbled and stuck another bandage on Jared's skin.

 

“This might scar a little” he said as he trailed his fingers along the bandage and Jared shrugged “sweets... I've got worse scars than that so don't you worry none”.

 

Jensen closed the first aid kit and placed it back in the cupboard “unless you have other wounds I don't know about you should be fine” he turned to Jared and couldn't help the little jump his heart gave at the sight of the other man, even battered, bruised and broken Jared was one of the most sexy men he'd ever seen.

 

“This is all” Jared confirmed “thanks.... for taking care of them.... me” he added and smiled softly at Jensen “I guess you're not as uptight as I thought you were”.

 

The green eyed man chuckled softly and shook his head “and I guess you're not such an animal as I thought you were” he replied and turned to the door “goodnight Jared” he said and stepped out of the kitchen.

 

He was glad that Jared wasn't too hurt and he smiled at the fact that he'd been able to talk normally with Jared for a change, he slowly climbed the stairs to go to his room.

 

The tall man had him all twisted around, he entered his room and closed the door behind him, his TV was still on some kind of tell-sell commercial about some kind of kitchen appliance and he turned it off.

 

Jensen yawned and chuckled at himself before arranging his pillows in the right way when he jumped at the knock on his door.

 

A million things raced through his mind but he knew there could only be one person on the other side of that door so he turned the knob and pulled it open to reveal Jared dressed in nothing more than a pair of sweats.

 

Jensen saw Jared's pupils widen as he looked down on him and Jensen felt a hot surge throughout his entire body, neither of them spoke but Jared carefully reached out to grasp Jensen's waist and pull him forward.

 

He felt Jared's warm fingers on his skin and they tightened a little as Jared coerced him forward into the taller man's personal space, Jared's arms slipped around Jensen's waist and ever so softly he pulled the shorter man flush against his naked chest.

 

Jensen felt the heat radiating from Jared's skin, several bruises covered the other man's chest but Jared paid them no mind so Jensen chose to ignore them too, though he wanted to run his fingers over them to see if Jared wasn't too badly hurt by them.

 

He lifted his hands and ran them up Jared's large biceps up to the older man's naked shoulders, reveling in the softness of Jared's warm skin and he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding until then.

 

Jared's left hand came up and gently cupped Jensen's cheek to tilt the shorter man's head up to his so he could gaze into green eyes, both their breaths heavy and labored as Jared lowered his face down to Jensen's.

 

“You're the one that's dangerous” Jared whispered roughly before he connected his mouth to Jensen with a gentleness that shocked them both.

 

Jared's hands were soft but firm on his skin using them to mold Jensen's body in the way Jared wanted him, Jensen eagerly following the unspoken instructions sighing in delight when he felt Jared's hot tongue trace the seam of his lips and he willingly opened his mouth to allow the other man entrance.

 

Jensen's hands slipped up further and he tangled them in the soft locks of Jared's chocolate colored hair and pulled the taller man in closer as he pushed his tongue out to meet Jared's for a heated meeting.

 

Both of Jared's hands slipped underneath the worn shirt Jensen's was wearing to palm the soft skin and Jensen arched into the gentle touch, still amazed that this temperamental man was being so careful with him.

 

Jared's mouth nibbled and sucked at his bottom lip while his fingers softly caressed the small of Jensen's back, stopping when he felt raised skin and he pulled away slowly, fighting to not just throw Jensen on the bed when the shorter man let out a disappointed mewl.

 

“What's this?” He asked as his finger caressed what he knew had to be a scar on Jensen's back, liking the shivers it sent down Jensen's spine.

 

“When I was thirteen I decided to give horseback riding a try” Jensen said “the horse didn't like me very much, I guess so he threw me off.... It would have been fine if that pitch fork hadn't been in the way”.

 

Jared winced and traced the scar again “had to have hurt” he commented and Jensen nodded his head “thought I was gonna die at that point, doctors feared for my spine but everything went okay and now the only thing I have to remind me of it is that scar”.

 

Slowly Jensen reached out and grabbed the back of Jared's neck before taking a step back into his bedroom, a silent invitation for Jared to come with.

 

“You're so much more dangerous to me than the sharpest knife” Jared muttered and freed himself from Jensen's grip “stay away from me Jensen” he warned “I'm not good for you and you'd be wise to keep your distance, no more late night nurse performances”

 

Jensen frowned as Jared stepped back and out of Jensen's reach “hey” Jensen said softly “you knocked on my door” he reminded Jared “not the other way around.

 

The tall man nodded and ran a hand through his hair “it was a mistake” he said “keep your distance from me, Jensen” he warned “even your mom and dad know I'm not good for you.... do as they say”.

 

“Ja..” But the older man had turned around and stalked back to his own room, leaving Jensen dazed and confused once more, plush lips bruised and swollen with kisses and goose bumps on his skin from where Jared had touched him”.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: Ya’ll. I’m sososososo sorry for letting it go this far. I haven’t been updating at all since January I think. Thing is I’ve been busy with my Big Bang fic. It’s finished now and has the epic length of more than 100.000 words. This means I’ll be posting to my normal fics again. I’m really sorry for keeping you waiting this long, but I’m back.  


* * *

Chapter 7: 

 

 

He knocked on the door of his father’s study knowing he was in there doing god know what “dad?” he questioned and he stepped into the elegantly decorated room “can I have a moment?”.

 

Jeff looked up from his papers and smiled at his son “sure, son” he replied “have a seat” and he motioned for the empty chair opposite his “let me put this away” and he stuffed the papers into a folder and placed it on one of the many shelves in the study.

 

“Now, what can I do for you?” He asked and smiled at Jensen.

 

Jensen hadn't known how to address this topic with his father but he had to try “I like Jared” he stated “I like Jared and I want you to not be against it”.

 

The silence was deafening and Jeff sat back in his chair, his eyes intent on Jensen “you like Jared?” he asked and Jensen nodded “and how did that came about.... he wasn't even friendly to you in the beginning and now all of a sudden you're in love?”

 

The younger man scoffed “I didn't say I was in love with him, dad” he said “I said that I like Jared, and yeah, maybe it can become more but for that to happen I need you to be okay with it.... to be okay if something does happen between Jared and me”.

 

Jeff shook his head softly “Jensen” he started “Jared is a great guy, he's brave and strong and he knows how to handle himself in a sticky situation..... It’s these exact qualities that make him inappropriate for you”.

 

Jensen frowned “there's a reason Jared's with me, Jensen” Jeff said “Jared's had a hard life and a hard career with the marines..... There’s no way he can just leave that all behind and become your .... Whatever” he took a deep breath “you know you can't live like this Jensen.... and Jared, this is the only thing Jared knows”.

 

The younger man shook his head “that's not true” he said “nobody is 'just' this... not Jared, not anyone” he sighed “look, you and I both know that I won't be pulled into this little world of yours.... but can you at least let whatever's going on between me and Jared run its course”.

 

“Jensen” Jeff started but the younger man cut him off “and by that I mean no interference by you whatsoever” he cleared “and don't bother Jared with it either.... I can take care of myself”.

 

Slowly Jensen rose out of his chair “I'm gonna see where this thing is going, dad” he said as he moved to the door “I hope you trust me enough to let me make my own decisions”.

 

He opened the door and left his father in his study to go to the kitchen and see if Molly has something to eat for him.

 

“Hey beautiful” he teased as he patted Molly on her shoulder “what's cooking?” and she giggled as she swiped at him with her spoon “silly boy” she scoffed gently “I know why you're here” and she walked over to the fridge and pulled out an apple pie.

 

“Oh” Jensen moaned when she cut him a huge slice and planted it in front of him before whipping out a bottle of whipped cream and sparing a large amount on the pie “you are a goddess.... marry me” he said as he sank his fork into the pie and took a large bite.

 

“This is heaven” And he shoveled another bit into his mouth when he felt someone walk past him and he looked up to see Jared sit down next to him “you have to try this” Jensen mumbled around his food “she's amazing”.

 

Jared chuckled and smiled at Molly when she planted a piece in front of him and added whipped cream “enjoy, boys” she said and she patted Jensen's head “eat up, you're a growing boy”.

 

Jensen snorted and swallowed “I hope not” he said and took another bite “the only way I'll grow is in width and that's not really what I'm looking for” and he winked at her “so don't make pie all too often okay”.

 

Molly laughed and placed a glass of milk in front of both men “milk?” Jensen asked trying to hold his laughter in “you do realize we're not twelve anymore, right” but she just swatted his head and went back to cooking.

 

Jensen devoured his pie with delight, licking the whipped cream from the fork and he looked up as Jared made a soft sound.

 

When their eyes met Jensen felt a surge of electricity go through his body, Jared's hazel eyes were nearly black and they were staring intently at Jensen's mouth and the younger man self-consciously licked his lips “do I have...”

 

Jared leaned forward and caught Jensen's mouth in a kiss before he could get the entire sentence out and he chased the taste of apple and whipped cream lacing Jensen's tongue, his hand grabbing the back of Jensen's neck to keep him from escaping.

 

It only lasted a few seconds before Jared was pulling back and shoving his seat back before walking out of the kitchen, Molly's jaw practically hanging on her knees.

 

“I gotta” Jensen muttered and hurriedly walked after Jared leaving the housekeeper in a shocked state in the kitchen.

 

“Jared!” Jensen called out catching up to the man in the living room and Jared rounded back on him “I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me” he growled and pushed Jensen's back harshly against the wall “you really have no sense of self preservation, do you?”.

 

Jensen gasped when Jared pressed his entire body against Jensen's “hey... I was in the kitchen first, you kissed me!” he said and tilted his head up with an inviting smirk on his face “not that I minded”.

 

The tall man growled again and pushed away from Jensen “stubborn little asshole” he grunted and stalked off, this time Jensen didn't follow, he simply grabbed his keys and agitatedly slammed the door behind him when he left the house.

 

Despite his previous encounter he went to the park and sank down onto a bench at the pond “that stubborn asshole” he fumed “I know he wants it, he knows he wants it... fuck, I want it, why does he have to be so fucking difficult”.

 

It angered him that Jared wanted him but for some reason didn't act on it, he kind of counted on Jared being a man of loose morals so why the hell did the man have to grow a conscious on this subject.

 

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed “well, well, well” a voice sneered “lookit here”.

 

Jensen sighed and opened his eyes “Chase” he groaned “one would think you'd have learned your lesson after last time”.

 

The man scowled and sat down on the bench next to Jensen and grabbed his arm “and without your goons” he noted the absence of the two other men “very brave, since I kicked your ass last time”.

 

Chase growled and tightened his grip on Jensen's arm “you're lacking in bodyguards too, little boy” he said “speaking of.... where is you hound?” he questioned.

 

“If you mean Jared... he's at home” Jensen said “sharpening his knives” and he winked at the other man “so wouldn't piss him off the next few days, you know... not until he's had time to dull them again”.

 

The grip Chase had on his arm was starting to become painful so he pulled himself loose and stood up “I'd wish you a good day, but that would be lying” Jensen noted and turned to walk away when a foot connected with his back sending him to the ground sprawling.

 

He quickly scrambled off the floor and rounded on Chase with a sharp right hook to the other man's face making him stumble backwards “little bitch” Chase gasped as he cupped his bleeding nose “you'll regret that”.

 

Jensen snorted and started walking “maybe” he replied “but I have a feeling that it won't be today.... see you, Chase”.

 

He went back home even more agitated then when he left, annoyed that he couldn't even go to the park in peace and he slammed the door closed behind him before stomping op the stairs and slamming his own door behind him.

 

His reflection in the mirror showed him a ripped knee of his pants and a scrape on his cheek “fucking bastard” Jensen cursed and pulled his clothes off to jump into a comfortable sweatpants and a shirt.

 

The scrape on his cheek stung and he walked to the bathroom to wash the sand and grime from the broken skin, the warm water soothing “what the hell happened to you?”

 

Jared's voice startled him and Jensen nearly slipped on the bathroom floor since he was barefooted “Jesus, sneaky much” Jensen exclaimed as he gripped the sink to keep upright.

 

“You didn't answer my question” Jared said as he moved closer to Jensen and touched the side of his face “where did you get this... how?”

 

Jensen pulled back from Jared's touch, pissed off at everyone at the moment but especially at Jared “your friend Chase found me again” he said and Jared cursed “what did he do?” he asked “what did he do!” he repeated when Jensen didn't answer.

 

“Nothing, fuck!” Jensen exclaimed “he just pushed me and I tripped over my fucking feet and fell, ok” he said agitated “shouldn't you be staying away from me?”

 

Jared cursed again and stalked out of the bathroom “asshole” Jensen grunted as he turned back towards the mirror to clean the scrape.

 

Moments later he was turned around by a large hand and Jared was all up in his personal space “start carrying this” the tall man said and thrust a sheathed knife in his hands “you have no business walking around unprotected”.

 

Jensen pulled the blade from the sheath, the metal shining in the light of the bathroom “a knife?” he asked skeptically and turned the blade around in his hand “and where do you suggest I keep this, huh, my purse?”

 

The tall man growled “I don't fucking care where you keep it, just make sure you never leave home without it”.

 

Jensen shook his head “I'm not going to start carrying weapons just because some people don't know how to control themselves” he said “I don't want it” and he pressed the knife back into the sheath and handed it to Jared.

 

The tall mans hazel eyes narrowed “no... I want you to carry it, please” the please made Jensen look up and he saw the fleetingly pleading glance in Jared's eyes “I don't even know how to use a knife, Jared” he said “even then, I could never .... Use it”.

 

Jared took the knife and sighed in resignation “I know” he muttered “I know you couldn't” his eyes flew to Jensen's “could you promise me something, then?” he asked.

 

Green eyes softened and Jensen smiled slightly “depends” he said and Jared chuckled “just... stay away from the park as much as possible” he said “I don't want to tell you where you can or cannot go but Chase obviously hangs out there a lot”.

 

Jensen nodded and smiled “yeah” he whispered “I can do that” he said stepping closer to Jared “or you know, you could come with me to the park.... for protection”.

 

The tall man chuckled and averted his gaze “you are persistent, little one” and he lowered his head brushing his lips across Jensen's cheek “but if you think Chase is a threat then you should definitely stay away from me.... I could only hurt you”.

 

Jensen huffed “goddamnit Jared” he exclaimed “you've killed people, you're in a gang and spent days beating up people but me you won't even touch because you think you'll hurt me!”

 

Jared stepped closer and softly pressed Jensen back against the wall “say I let you have your way” Jared said “say I give in and one day Jeff gets in a conflict with another gang” Jensen scoffed “yeah, like they could get to you” he huffed.

 

A glare from Jared shut him up “you're right” Jared said “they could never get to me or Jeff for that matter.... but who do you think they'll hurt to get me to give up, huh” and his hazel eyes bore into Jensen's.

 

“These people aren't above using loved ones to get what they want... so I might not be the one doing the hurting, but you will be hurting because of me” Jared explained.

 

“Loved ones?” Jensen asked with a smirk and Jared groaned “I tell you you'll get killed if people wanna get to me and that's what you focus on” he chuckled “I don't hate you, let’s leave it at that, okay” and he stalked off.


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen sank back against the sink and sighed “arrg” he groaned wishing Jared would just forget about everything and just fucking do something.

 

He was sick and tired of this dancing around each other and everytime he saw the other man he felt like burying his hands in those sexy locks and pull Jared in for a dirty kiss.

 

It was time to do something about that, he knew Jared was in his room and a devious plan entered his mind.

 

Jensen walked over to the shower and turned it on, he knew Jared warned him to use the downstairs one but desperate times called for desperate measures so he started pulling off his clothes and threw then in the hamper to be washed.

 

He walked over to the door and pushed it closed, then he changed his mind and with determination he left the door ajar, now if that wasn't a blatant invitation then Jensen didn't know anything anymore.

 

The water was warm and balmy as it sluiced down his skin and he washed his hair and body quickly because he was hoping to be otherwise occupied in a few moments.

 

Jensen knew Jared could hear the shower, the boiler was right next to Jared's room so he could hear it starting to heat up whenever someone used the shower and Jared also knew that Jensen was the only one to use the upstairs bathroom, beside himself.

 

*************

 

Jared sighed and turned around on his bed while trying to ignore the sounds of the shower running, he'd told Jensen not to use that bathroom unless he wanted Jared to join him.

 

Jensen probably forgot in his agitation and just showered upstairs without thinking about it and Jared had to excess every ounce of his self control not to pick the lock of the bathroom and join in on that shower.

 

He figured it would be better for him to just go downstairs and watch TV in the living room or see if Molly needed him to do some chores or something, anything would be better than listening to the running water, sometimes interrupted by what must be Jensen's naked body.

 

Slowly but deliberately he pulled himself off the bed and opened his door to go see if Molly had something to do for him but he stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell on the door of the bathroom.

 

The door was open, not 'closed and forgot to lock' open but 'open and ajar' open and Jared could clearly hear Jensen splashing in the shower.

 

His dick took a sudden interest and he felt it grow hard in his pants, he knew Jensen wasn't stupid, he knew Jensen had left that door open on purpose, which meant that Jensen was literally inviting him into the shower with him.

 

Molly and chores were forgotten instantly and he slowly moved closer to the bathroom, he reached out and ever so gently pushed the door open all the way, making sure to be silent.

 

Jared could hear Jensen clearly now, the man was singing softly to himself, humming and sporadically uttering words as he soaped his body with what looked to be a loofa.

 

He stepped completely into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, a soft 'snick' sounding in the room and Jensen's body stilled behind the shaded glass of the stall and he turned towards the door, not opening the stall, just facing Jared's general direction.

 

Jared waited for Jensen to say something or do something, freak out and let Jared know he wasn't ok with this, that Jared had read it all wrong but he just stood there silent and still.

 

Slowly Jared started taking off his clothes, his jeans and shirt falling to the ground and he didn't bother putting them into the hamper next to the sink, his socks and shorts followed and then he was completely naked.

 

He moved closer to the stall, he knew he should put his clothes back on and just walk out of the bathroom, leave Jensen to fend for himself and just ignore the younger man.

 

Jared knew that he'd crossed the point of no return a while back though, Jensen seemed to have some kind of hold over him, a force that made Jared want.... no need to be with Jensen and he moved closer to the stall.

 

His hand reached out and he pulled the stall open to reveal a naked Jensen and Jared sucked in his breath, Jensen looked like a Greek god standing there, water sluicing down his body, catching on muscles and planes of tan skin as it ran down.

 

With one step he was inside the stall and he could feel the wet heat radiating from Jensen's naked flesh, the shorter man was looking up at him with wide and expectant eyes, no fear or hesitation, just lust and something Jared couldn't define.

 

“Finally” Jensen sighed “I was starting to prune up” and he held up his hand, lines visible on his fingers due to the long expose to the warm water and Jared couldn't hold back a chuckle before he wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and pulled him up against his naked body “dangerous” he muttered before fastening his mouth on Jensen's.

 

Jensen surged up against Jared's body and immediately wrapped his arms around Jared's broad shoulders as Jared's tongue slipped into his mouth.

 

The tall man stepped further into the stall and pressed Jensen up against the wall eliciting a small squeak from Jensen “what?” Jared asked as he licked and nibbled at Jensen's ear “no... Nothing” Jensen panted “cold tiles”.

 

Jared chuckled and Jensen could feel the reverberations through his entire body “last chance” Jared whispered but when Jensen tangled his hands in Jared's wet hair he growled and pressed Jensen tighter against him “fuck that... you've had your last chance a long time ago” and he slammed their mouths together again.

 

“Turn around” Jared demanded and he pushed Jensen's thighs apart when the younger man obeyed “god, you look so fucking hot like this” he growled as he ran his hands over the pale skin of Jensen's back.

 

His eyes landed on the scar in the small of Jensen's back and he ran his thumb over it loving the way Jensen shivered under his touch “so beautiful” Jared muttered and trailed kisses across Jensen's shoulder blades.

 

Tanned hands spread over pale skin traveled down to the small of Jensen's back and Jared pressed in close, his erect cock pressing between Jensen's ass cheeks while he sucked on the soft skin of Jensen's neck.

 

Jensen leaned back against Jared and arched his back to writhe his ass against Jared's groin “Jay” he gasped as he tilted his head back begging for a kiss.

 

His arms came up behind his head to grab Jared's hair and yank him further forward making the taller man chuckle roughly “eager, sweetheart?” and slipped his tongue into Jensen's willing mouth.

 

Jared's large hands were splayed on his hips and stomach while the older man grinded his hips against Jensen's plump ass “spread 'em wider” Jared commanded softly and Jensen obeyed quickly when Jared started to sink to the floor trailing kisses down his spine.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Jensen asked frustrated when he felt Jared place random kisses on his back, no pattern or path about them and he felt Jared's lips curl into a wicked smile against the top of his left cheek “connect the dots” he muttered.

 

Jensen frowned having no idea what Jared was going on about but he forgot about everything but Jared's mouth when a hot tongue hovered above the crack of his ass and he held his breath as Jared sucked on the scar in the small of his back.

 

“Jared” Jensen's voice was rough and needy and he rested his head on his arms while Jared continued to lick and suck at the soft skin of his lower back “thought I told you to spread” Jared's voice came harshly and he pushed Jensen's legs farther apart.

 

Jensen went eagerly and had to fight to keep his footing when Jared pulled his cheeks apart and ran his tongue from the scar down his crack and to his hole “oh, god” he groaned when the wet heat of Jared's longue pressed against the puckered hole.

 

Jared kept Jensen's cheeks apart and pressed the shorter man up against the wall so he wouldn't topple over and licker and sucked at the enticing muscle of Jensen's ass “fuck that's hot” he growled when the muscle twitched around his tongue.

 

A part of him was disappointed that he could only taste water and soap but on the other hand his head was swimming with lust at having Jensen at his disposal like this and the softly thumbed Jensen's hole, relaxing and loosening the muscle.

 

When a large hand grasped his cock Jensen threw his head back and let out a loud moan “fuck, Jared” he growled and Jared smirked “that's the idea” Jared muttered and dove back in, licking and sucking until Jensen's knees were shaking so badly Jared could feel the reverberations in his tongue.

 

Soothing hands caressed Jensen's ass and back while Jared slowly pressed a slick finger into Jensen's hole but he found that it was still a bit hard without any proper lube.

 

It was like Jensen could read his mind because the trembling man pressed a bottle of conditioner in his hand and Jared got to his feet “wow” he said, traces of mirth in his voice “you couldn't find anything girlier, huh” as he eyed the pink bottle that read 'soft conditioner, lavender scented'.

 

Jensen snorted and tilted his head so he could look at Jared “I'm sorry” he joked “but are you actually criticizing the thing that's gonna allow you to fuck my ass until we're both so sore we're not gonna be walking for a month?” his brow raised and mouth in a smirk.

 

“Well, when you put it that way” Jared growled as he squirted some on his fingers and reached between Jensen's cheeks “I'll have Molly bring another bottle next time she goes shopping” and he pressed the slicked finger into the clenching hole.

 

Jensen keened high in his throat and slumped against Jared “that'll be the day” he moaned “Molly, could you please bring the scented conditioner.... Jared enjoys having his cock smelling of Lavender after he's fucked me through the bathroom stall”.

 

The tall man snorted and pressed in a second finger, making Jensen yelp and push back hungrily onto Jared's finger “that's good, baby” Jared encouraged him while he curled his finger up into Jensen's prostate “like it like that, huh”.

 

Fingers playing in his ass and those husky words whispered dirtily next to his ear had Jensen rearing to go in 2.5 seconds flat and he undulated his hips on Jared's hand “come on” he pleaded “Jared, come on and fuck me.. Please, god, please”.

 

Jared's mouth was right next to Jensen's ear and his hot breath ghosted across the sensitive part, water beating down on Jared's back while a third finger entered Jensen swiftly and spread him open wide.

 

“You can do better than that” Jared whispered in Jensen's ear “I know you can... beg me real pretty” and Jensen felt like he was going to come out of his skin and just explode from the lust and need coursing through his veins.

 

“Come on” Jensen growled “please, come on, just... god I wanna feel you in me” he whined “wanna feel you fill me up, so full... feel you slamming into me... Jared, come on”.

 

Jared moaned and tipped the bottle over his cock, slicking it up not able to keep a chuckle from escaping when he smelled the lavender rising up “we're getting unscented conditioner” Jared mumbled and Jensen chuckled “how about next time we just use lube, huh”.

 

The tall man pressed the head of his cock against Jensen's loosened hole and pressed in slow but steady “how unadventurous” Jared growled as he slowly sank completely into the tight heat of Jensen's ass “fuck, so goddamn tight” he grunted as his fingers dug deeper into the soft flesh of Jensen's hips.

 

It had been a while since Jensen had sex with another guy and up until then he hadn't realized how much he missed feeling like this, Jared's large body was pressed up against him, strong hands gripping his hips and a cock filling his ass “more” Jensen whined “Jay, give me more”.

 

Jared felt the muscle clenching his cock and he bit his lip to keep from pounding Jensen's ass roughly and harshly, the heat and tightness driving him insane and he flexed his fingers on Jensen's hips.

 

Jensen bucked his hips back against Jared and his breath was coming out is gasping pants while Jared stroked his cock and kneaded his balls “feel so good around me, babe” Jared growled “so hot... so tight”.

 

Shivers ran up and down Jensen's spine as Jared thrust into him, his body surging forward with every thrust and his fingers curled against the white tiles of the bathroom wall.

 

Jensen was standing on his toes because of Jared's height and the force of his thrusts, long fingers wrapped around his cock and the others around his balls while Jared licked and sucked at his neck “come on, babe” Jared edged him on “come for me... come all over the tiles”.

 

His breathing was harsh and his knees were trembling, the only thing holding him up was Jared's hard body and cock, the keening sound coming from him continuously, Jared's name a curse and prayer on his lips.

 

When Jared swiped his thumb across the head of Jensen's cock and simultaneously bit hard on his neck Jensen arched up and shot his release over the wall with a loud shout.

 

Jared grunted when he felt the tight ring of Jensen's ass spasm sporadically around his cock, the tight walls closing in and loosening with the rhythm of Jensen's orgasm “oh, yess” Jared hissed and traced the line of Jensen's ear with his tongue “you look so good like this, babe... all fucked out and relaxed”.

 

The shorter man sagged against Jared, his limbs had turned to jelly and his skin felt like it was on fire, he was surprised the water beating down on him didn't immediately evaporate.

 

Jensen felt Jared's hips stutter and he smirked smugly “fuck me harder” he demanded “I want to be able to feel you for days” he pushed back against the tall man and keened softly when fingers fondled his limp cock, the over stimulation so good it hurt.

 

Jared's hips were increasing in speed and fingers gripped Jensen's waist so tightly he knew he was going to be sporting bruises “fuck, I'm gonna come” Jared growled.

 

The shorter man sighed and clenched his ass around the large cock in his ass “yess” he hissed “come on, Jay... wanna have it”.

 

Jared's orgasm came roaring forward and Jensen whined when a round hand came in between them and before he knew it Jared pulled out and with a few rapid jerks of his hand he shot his load all over Jensen's ass, a choked moan against Jensen's ear “no, no, no, no” Jensen whined when he felt what Jared had done.

 

The taller man slumped forward and rested his forehead against Jensen's shoulder “fuck” he grunted as the tremors wrecked his body.

 

Jensen was squashed up against the wall by Jared’s limp body and he squirmed under the weight “what the hell did you do that for” he whined and tilted his head so he could look at Jared “you know I can't get pregnant, right?”

 

Jared chuckled and caught Jensen's lips in a rough kiss “something wrong?” he teased and Jensen frowned at him “why the fuck did you pull out?” he wanted to know not liking the smirk on Jared's face.

 

“Gotta have something that'll keep you coming back for more” Jared growled teasingly as he nipped at Jensen's earlobe “besides... when I come in you I want it to last, want to know you'll be walking around the entire day with my load up your tight little ass, not have it washed away in the shower”.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: read chapter 8 first, that was also posted today 08/08/10  


* * *

CHAPTER 9:

 

“Wait, you’re holding a what?” Jeff’s angry voice boomed through the house and Jensen looked up from the paper he was reading. Jeff and Sam were in the office but Jensen could hear his father’s angered outcry all the way in the living room.

 

It wasn’t often that Jeff raised his voice against his wife and soon the door to the office swung open and Jeff marched into the living room. “You’ve gone insane… after all this time the wire finally snapped, Jensen, call the nutty house.”

 

Jensen held his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. “Hell no, I ain’t getting in whatever kind of spousal dispute you guys got into. Besides, I’m way more scared of mom than I am of you.”

 

The older man growled and turned back to his wife. “You can’t expect me too.” But her voice cut him off and her eyes pierced into his. “Oh yes I can, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and I will. You will play nice the entire time or I will cut you off like you wouldn’t believe.”

 

Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle as his mom threatened his dad with abstinence. “Care to tell me what’s got dad all up in the trees?”

 

“Your MOTHER...” Jensen knew that it couldn’t be good if his dad started off a sentence with declaring she was his mother instead of his wife. “Is insisting on throwing some kind of soiree, a fucking soiree, can you believe that. If that were all, no, she expects me to show up, dressed like a fucking monkey and entertain the ‘gentlemen.” Jeff snorted and Jensen knew his father’s thoughts on the so-called gentlemen.

 

In the meantime Samantha was glaring at Jeff, “You’re such a spoilsport. I never have any parties and now I want to throw one and you’re stopping me, well that just won’t fly, Jeffrey Dean. I’m gonna have my party and you don’t have to come if you don’t want to, I know Jensen’ll keep me company.”

 

“Whow, whow.” Jensen held up his hands, “I’m not getting in the middle of this.” But that was exactly what happened. Jensen ended up helping Sam with all the preparations of the party. 

 

Jensen saw very little of Jared the next couple of days. Sam always kept him busy with stuff for the party and it seemed that when he was free of party duty then Jeff had Jared working something for him. It really sucked if you asked him.

 

Parties really weren’t his thing but Sam had been so excited over it that he couldn’t find it in his heart not to show up. Food and drinks had been arranged and she had made sure that there were people who could converse with each other in a normal manner, no friends of Jeffrey. 

 

He had promised her to be on his best behavior and also to dress nicely so that’s why he was standing under a scalding hot shower in the middle of the day. Dress pants and a button down had been washed and ironed for him for the party. Jensen still didn’t know why his mother wanted a party so bad all of a sudden but he guessed it couldn’t hurt to make some new friends.

 

Jensen felt a cold gust of air across his skin and seconds later a hard chest was pressed against his back. “Now you’re just teasing me.” The growl made Jensen tense all over and he arched back against the tall body when he felt large hands grip his hips. “So, what’s the occasion of this impromptu shower, huh?”

 

Lips were pressed against the back of Jensen’s neck and a tongue flicked out to lick along the top of his spine. Jensen shivered under the onslaught, “Party. Mom’s throwing a party and asked me to be on my best behavior since Dad isn’t here.”

 

A low chuckle sounded from behind him and he was spun around his axis. “I have the feeling he’ll be sorry for that, if your mom’s ranting and raving was any indication.” Jared leaned down and caught Jensen’s lips, their slick tongues slipping out and teasing. The rough fabric of Jared’s jeans were scratching Jensen’s thighs and legs but he didn’t care.

 

It had been days since he got the opportunity to do this and damn it if he wasn’t going to be taking full advantage. “Are you gonna come?” The question was muffled slightly because his face was in the crook of Jared’s neck. His hands traced greedy patterns across Jared’s back and fingers gripped soft skin eagerly.

 

“Hell no.” The answer was simple and to the point. Jensen was disappointed, he would have killed to see Jared all dressed up, maybe some black slacks and a crisp white shirt. His mouth watered at the idea alone. “Why not. I would love to see you in some nice clothes.”

 

Jared breathed in deeply against Jensen’s neck, as if to savor the scent of the shorter man. “Because if your dad doesn’t feel the need to then I sure as hell don’t either. That and the last thing I want to do is spend my evening with a bunch of stuffy ass people your mom knows from her clubs or spa’s or something.”

 

“But I’ll be there.” As if that would be a reason for Jared to show up. Jensen didn’t make himself any illusions, Jared wanted him, yeah but he wasn’t as silly as to think that what they had was an all consuming love. Still, he would have liked to show Jared off to some strangers, let them all see the hot man he scored.

 

“You’ll have way more fun without me anyway. I’ll be all rude and uncivilized and they’ll be insulted and pout… no fun for anyone.” Jared reached down and gripped Jensen’s ass cheeks in his palms, squeezing and kneading as he pulled Jensen in tighter.

 

It was getting harder and harder for Jensen to think, the feel of Jared’s hard body against his own, that large cock standing at attention on Jared’s pants were wreaking havoc on his control.

 

“Jensen!” The knock on the door startled both men and Jensen cursed as he rested his head against Jared’s shoulder. “Yes, mom?”

 

“Jensen, you’ve been in there for half an hour, what in the world are you doing? Anyway, I need your help setting up some stuff before the guests arrive, could you come down and give me a hand?”

 

He groaned in frustration as he saw his little shower fuck with Jared fly out the window. “Sure, mom. I’ll be down in a couple of minutes.” 

 

Jared growled in discontent and tightened his grip around Jensen’s waist. “Hmmm, don’t go” He muttered against wet skin. “I was just getting in the mood.” He undulated his hips against Jensen to make the other man feel his arousal and Jensen cursed his mother silently for her crappy timing. “I gotta go. Dad’s bailed out so she needs the help.”

 

Jensen shut down the shower and reluctantly wrapped a towel around his waist. Jared looked amazing like that, his hair was dripping wet and his jeans were soaked from the shower. The tall man was barefooted and looked like something right out of a magazine. “Your mom’s a spoilsport, that’s what she is.”

 

Jensen chuckled softly and ran a towel through his hair. “I’ll make it up to you.” He sent Jared a smoldering look, “I promise.”

 

The older man stepped towards him, a smirk on his face. “Oh, I’ll make sure of that, sweetheart. I have nothing but free time this weekend and I’m gonna make sure that by Monday, those lovely bow legs of yours are even worse than they are now.”

 

Fingertips dug into Jensen’s waist and he was pulled into a fierce kiss, all lips and teeth and tongue as Jared ate at his mouth. The slick sounds of their mouths colliding filled the bathroom and reverberated off the tiled walls.

 

Jensen quickly got dressed, he knew that if he lingered in the bathroom with Jared that he would never be ready in time for the party let alone help his mother set things up in the living room.

 

He had to admit that everything looked amazing when they got done. The music was set and playing softly, there was a cold buffet and the warm stuff would be served when the guests had arrived. 

 

It annoyed Jensen a little that his dad wasn’t there, that he couldn’t even support his wife during a party she had organized but Jensen figured his dad had good reasons. Jeffrey may not be the model man but he had honor and integrity and he wouldn’t just let Sam hanging if there wasn’t something important going on.

 

 

***

 

Jeff looked down from the balcony of his room as the guests started to arrive. Families with their children, most of them young adults. The door behind him opened and the lack of sound told him that it was Jared, the man was eerily quiet when he wanted to be.

 

“Spying on the elite?” Though he knew Jared had entered the room the sudden sound of the large man’s voice still startled him somewhat.

 

“Not really. I was just wondering if my suspicions were correct concerning this party.” His dark eyes surveyed the guests and it wasn’t hard to guess that he’d been right about Sam’s motivations.

 

Jared stepped up to the railing of the balcony and looked down at the fancy dressed crowd that slowly flocked to the front door, the voice of an enthusiastic Sam floating in the darkening sky. 

 

“What, think they’re staging a coup or something?” Jared chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

 

Jeff shook his head and pointed down at the crowd. “Tell me what you see.” He looked at the younger man and saw Jared’s eyes narrow as he surveyed the crowd a little better. The frown on his forehead told Jeff that he didn’t make to connection.

 

“I see men and women dressed in fancy clothes, smiling fake smiles and parading their less than perfect kids in front of the others. Nothing special about that if you ask me so what’s gotten your panties in a bunch?”

 

“I’m not happy about the situation with you and my son, Jared.” Hazel eyes widened momentarily and then steeled over, an automatic defense mechanism. “Do you think I’m blind? I see the way he looks at you and I see the way you look at him, lately there’s been a change, from unobtainable to ‘mine’. It’s not hard to figure out what happened… what is happening.”

 

The older man sighed and looked at the thinning crowd, slowly the steady trickle of guests came to an end, indicating that they were all inside. “I love my son very much and I don’t want to see him get hurt. I warned him to stay away from you…. It’s not hard to see he ignored that advice. I trust my son, Jared. And if he thinks that you’re worth the risk… then I suppose I should just trust him on that.”

 

Jared nodded his head. “My wife on the other hand…. Mothers are a bit more protective of their children I guess. She might not complain a lot but my ‘job’ takes a lot out on her, the stress of waiting for me late at night. She doesn’t want that for Jensen so she does this.”

 

Jared didn’t even pretend to know what Jeff was talking about. “The kids… Jared, the kids of the people invited today, the majority of them was male and I’d bet my life that at least a large percentage of them was either gay, or so inclined.”

 

The younger man’s eyes narrowed. “She’s trying to fix him up.” It wasn’t a question because from the moment Jeff explained it he knew that was why there were so many young men invited to the party. “I’d never hurt him.”

 

His voice was cold as steel. “Jeff, I would never hurt him. I would never let anyone else hurt him either. “Your son’s annoying as hell, he is stubborn and he doesn’t listen to anyone. He’s also smart and kind and… fuck I can’t believe I’m saying this, repeat this to anyone and I’ll kill you, slowly and painfully, but he calms me down. There’s something about him and when he’s around me I feel… better. I would never get him into danger.”

 

“Not on purpose, no. I don’t think you would do that. But our lives aren’t the cookie cutter life some other people have, Jay. There are people out there who would use him as leverage, as a bargaining chip should it ever become public knowledge what he is to you, or me… if they get wind of him… you can’t be around him 24/7, Jay.” Jeff sighed softly and sank down into one of the small chairs on the balcony. “Hell, even if you could, Jensen wouldn’t allow it, he’s too independent for that.”

 

Jared smiled softly. “I know, but he can also take care of himself. Hell, he kicked Chase’s ass.” Jeff’s eyes narrowed. “When the hell did he have time or chance to kick Chase’s ass and why wasn’t I told?”

 

The younger man wasn’t intimidated by Jeff’s growl. “Because that was his call and like I said, he kicked Chase’s ass. I also made it quite clear to Chase and his buddies that Jensen was off limit.”

 

“I have a feeling this will come back and bite us in the ass. Keep their crew under close scrutiny, the last thing I want is for Jensen to fall in the hands of someone like Chase, fucking little weasel.”

 

There was a knock on the door and Molly stuck her head in. “Sorry to disturb you Mr. Morgan, but didn’t you want to be informed when it seemed as if your son was getting a little…. Overwhelmed?” She waited for his nod and stepped into the room. “Mr. Morgan introduced him to a young man, sir and he seems quite adamant on pursuing young master Jensen.”

 

Jared growled low in his throat, “Well, Jensen wanted me to join the party… I guess he’s getting his wish.” Jeff quirked an eyebrow, “And what the hell are you planning on doing? You can’t just go in there and start killing everyone who looked at Jensen the wrong way.”

 

A snort came from Jared as he moved towards the door, “Maybe not but let’s see what I can accomplish without using actual violence, huh.” The younger man disappeared through the door and Jeff sighed as he looked at Molly, “Just call me when Jared starts reaching for his knives, okay.”


End file.
